Love Me Back
by Rachel13
Summary: Thranduil has chosen a wife for Legolas, and Legolas falls instantly in love. There's only one problem: She doesn't love him back; she loves his servant. And when she's kidnapped will Legolas bother to rescuse her? Set when Legolas is 984. Better soon.
1. Tears

Chapter 1  
  
She was beautiful. She was brighter than Elendil and to me more sacred than Valor. She came from Rivendell, and was born into this Age at a few years difference of Legolas's birth. And as she stood before Legolas, he loved her more than he had ever anyone else.  
  
"Legolas," Thranduil had told him, "It may seem early, it may seem to late, but I have chosen someone for you to wed. It is not usual for a father to choose a son's bride, but if you meet her, maybe you will see her in the way that I do."  
  
Legolas had been shocked. He was only 984 years old! So young! However, he had heard that some elves had been married away when he/she was just over 300! And when he met her, he knew that he wanted her to marry him anyways. She was his passion, and he would do anything to please her. He loved her.  
  
Her name was Linenweh. Legolas thought that it was the most beautiful name he had ever heard of. And as he stood next to her in the archery fields, he could not bare staying silent.  
  
"Can you do archery?" Legolas asked her. She did not answer. She instead picked up a bow and quiver, loaded an arrow, and released the string in one fluid, almost harmonic movement. The arrow sped through the air until it hit its destination- the innermost circle on the board. And that stood for her answer. Legolas did not know why she never spoke to him, and always looked sad. He was determined to make her smile, some way.  
  
"Ah. I see," Legolas said. He took up his own bow and his own arrow hit the center, too. Linenweh did not seem impressed. She instead sat down on a nearby wooden bench. She fiddled with her dress, which Thranduil had given her. It was a lovely periwinkle color that went with her eyes. The yellow chain that belted the middle was elegant, and shined along with her hair. Legolas found her hair interesting. It was blonde, with streaks of lighter blonde intermixing with the darker streaks.  
  
Linenweh had been in Thranduil's palace for a while, in visitor's terms. She had stayed perhaps over two weeks. Her living quarters were grand, which Legolas had seen to.  
  
"I am going to my bed chamber for a rest, Legolas," She said as she looked up. "I am not feeling . . . . . well." She left without waiting for a reply, and headed toward the caves that made up Mirkwood palace.  
  
Legolas looked down and wondered what was wrong with her. He shrugged sadly, and walked to the swordsman room, where he practiced for nearly the rest of the day, leaving Linenweh to rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Linenweh was in her room. She was not resting. She was not asleep. Instead she was crying. She cried deep tears that dripped onto her beautiful sheets. Why, she asked herself, why should I have to marry him? Father just sent me away! I cannot love one whom I do not know. He is a foolish prince, pompous and immature and spoiled if you would request me to explain him.  
  
A servant walked in, after knocking, a young lad her age, and spoke, "Sorry, milady, to disturb ye," He said. "And I'm sorry if it isn't my place. Why are you crying? It makes the kingdom more dreary to live in." He smiled, and held out his hand.  
  
She took it and stood up with him. "I'm Linenweh."  
  
"So I've heard, miss. All of the servants have heard of you. Some have called you a nuisance, but that's only because the lady servants are jealous," He replied. "I mean to say, who would not want to be royalty and feast among the kings?"  
  
Linenweh shook her head and sighed. "That is not my wish at all. My father was a servant in Elrond's home. He does not want me to become him. And when the opportune moment came, he shoved me in Thranduil's view like some kind of ornament!"  
  
"Pardon me then. My name is Enloth," He said. "But let me dismiss myself, for the dinner hours are coming and many people are to be pleased." Enloth bowed.  
  
As he left, Linenweh sat silently until she sang. She sang a song that her father had told her, more of a repeated poem really. It was a sad song that reminded her too much of her mother's death. She sang until the sun sank beneath the trees, like her mood, and to her dismay, Legolas knocked on the door.  
  
"Can I enter?" Legolas asked. The door was open anyways, and inside he could see Linenweh nod. "Are you feeling better?" He asked as he walked in carefully.  
  
Linenweh nodded curtly. "Fine." Legolas loved her voice; It was calm yet loud, and it always seemed like she were singing.  
  
"That is well, because I was . . .. er . . . Wondering if you would join me in the masquerade tonight?" Legolas asked, nervous that she was say no.  
  
"Yes, but I have no dress to fit a ball," Linenweh said without a sign of emotion. She did not look up at him.  
  
"That is no barrier, Linenweh," Legolas smiled. "You can choose any dress of your liking, and I'll see to it that it fits."  
  
She nodded again, and Legolas took her hand. "Will you come with me?" He stood, and Linenweh followed.  
  
They arrived in a tailor's chamber and Legolas smiled at the amazement on Linenweh's fair face. She gazed at all of the bright colors. There were magnificent shades of green, like the trees of Rivendell she thought, and there were some that had different colors interwoven so that it looked like opals somehow put into a dress. There were some as dark as night, some as bright as a sunrise. Even the male's clothing was magnificent, with different blends of every color.  
  
The magnificent thing about the dresses to her, however, was that she had never even seen ones like it, let alone wears them. She looked at Legolas, who was looking at her. A tailor came by and asked, "Are there any you favor, milady?"  
  
"Yes, yes, many! But how shall I choose with so many to pick from?" Linenweh asked. The tailor brushed her face with his hand, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Do not worry, lady of Rivendell, I shall choose one that will make your face the one for people to gaze at. A dress should not conceal you. As my father always said 'The flower is not hidden by the scent,'" The tailor said, and disappeared into a rack of dresses.  
  
Legolas waited patiently as Linenweh tried on various dresses, which did not matter to him. He stared at her now joyful face. Her eyes sparkled in the mirror as she tried on more and more dresses.  
  
At last the tailor settled on a dress. It was deep blue, like midnight, and looked as though it had the very stars of the skies trapped inside. She looked more dazzling in it than if she were made of pure diamond.  
  
"Thank you kind sir," Legolas said, as he paid the tailor. The two then left the hall of magnificent clothing and went back to Linenweh's chambers.  
  
Enloth and several servants were inside. They were waiting to prepare her for the dance. Enloth began to braid her hair, and for a male did it gracefully. He pulled back her front strands and braided them into a loop behind her head. Then he swept her hair back and put a silver ribbon in and out of the braid.  
  
"How did you become so skilled with braiding?" Linenweh asked Enloth. He paused and looked at Legolas for a second until he answered.  
  
"Legolas's mother taught me," Enloth said carefully, cringing at Legolas's expression. It looked as though a knife had been stabbed through his heart.  
  
"What?" Linenweh ventured to ask. She stared at Legolas, who just stared at the ground.  
  
"My mother is dead," Legolas said. He did not look at her. "She just . . . . died."  
  
"Well my mother died too," She replied, wondering why Legolas was being so sensitive. "She was killed when she fell into the Anduin on her way to Gondor. She did not know how to swim and was quickly killed even before she fell over the falls."  
  
"Then I have no reason to mourn while you do not. I beg for your pardon," Legolas said.  
  
"Taken," She said confidently. Legolas wondered if he was falling into her favor.  
  
Enloth finished with Linenweh's hair and began to help the other servants put her jewelry on. Linenweh hadn't wanted him to stop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review, even if you're one of those nasty flamers. * grrr * jk. More soon if I get some reviews.  
  
Believe me, it'll get better soon. 


	2. I Do Not Love You

Chapter 2  
  
Legolas left for a moment to tidy himself up for the dance. He returned in a white over cloak with brown pants. The white jacket was not quite white, and it looked as though it were also made up of pure silver along with snow.  
  
"Come, it is time." Legolas said as the servants finished. Enloth watched Legolas take Linenweh's hand and lead her out the door. For some reason he felt disappointed, almost forgotten as the proud prince led such a beautiful Elf out of the room. But Enloth decided it was not his place in the least and followed the rest of the servants to their quarters. They also had to prepare for the dance, for often they were needed to assist with coat taking and food serving, although almost no one actually took the stuff offered.  
  
Legolas led Linenweh through the winding caves into a hall of pure white with plants everywhere, to lighten up the blandness. There was a high chandelier, which servants were lighting. There were many tables with fine wine in iceboxes near them. The dance floor was of pure marble and even had emeralds and other precious gems embedded in the floor.  
  
Thranduil was sitting at a high place on the far side of the room, watching the inhabitants of Mirkwood eat merrily and sing songs of joy. Many high elves of high importance were merely sitting down, holding their heads up high.  
  
Soon the place was crowded with many elves taller than the two, and it indeed seemed that they were the youngest ones there. Once or twice they glimpsed younger elves, but still not as young as they. Linenweh thought it a dream, with gliding elves and graceful music as an atmosphere.  
  
Legolas looked at Thranduil, who gazed upon the two. He mouthed, "Yelen rya a'salk!" * Ask her to dance! *.  
  
"Linenweh, neis lle don' a'salka?" Legolas asked in his native tongue. Usually he spoke in the commontongue to her, but Thranduil constantly asked him to speak as elves do among elves. Legolas preferred elvish over the rough commontounge, but Linenweh seemed to know it well. * Would you like to dance? *  
  
Linenweh was surprised at his sudden change of speech, but she knew the language well, of course. "Amin weer," She said. * I agree/accept *  
  
Legolas took her hand and danced a dance that his own maid had taught him. His father made him take dance, for every leader must know a way to a nations' heart, and these days that key was dance. * Princess Diaries *  
  
Linenweh, although not knowing how to dance, followed Legolas's steps uncomfortably. Her natural elven grace failed several times as she fell out of his steps. "Amin cael nio salke yassen sina rima. Amin cael nio naaie a' da salk don'sina oio," She said, almost apologizing for her un-elven grace at the present. * I have never danced with such/this company. I have never been to a dance like this either/too. *  
  
"N'uma n'breumur," Legolas said nonchalantly. "N'uma er sa malien a nossa." Which was not necessarily true; many people noticed the prince and his soon to be wife. * No problem/worry. * *No one cares/notices of/about us *  
  
Many asked why Thranduil found her the perfect wife. He merely explained the truth, "She was born in a royal body, but not in a royal family. Does such a perfect beauty not deserve to have a chance at my Legolas?"  
  
"That is true, he is becoming a very handsome boy, and he does deserve only the best, if you ask me. But do not stray to far out of the rule book." The elves would reply.  
  
Linenweh had wanted nothing of the sort. She did not find herself attractive, and she loved living in her poor cottage in Rivendell. Yes, it was true that she had not wanted to become her father, a servant, but nonetheless she did not want to leave her old life behind.  
  
Legolas danced with her for many hours before Linenweh finally asked, "Amin ant' da esta, Legolas." Legolas agreed, and together they sat down at an elegant wooden table with a silky cloth. Legolas poured he and she a glass of wine, which came from a man town near Osgiliath. It was called Lisse'yuln in elvish, or Sweetdrink in the commontongue. *I need a rest, Legolas. *  
  
"Do lle like it? It is mia ada's favorite," Legolas said, slipping in and out of the commontongue. *Do you like it? It is my father's favorite. *  
  
The wine was indeed very good, and the desire to drain it in one gulp nearly overtook Linenweh. However, she remembered her manners, which, although she was raised in a poor home, were very elegant.  
  
"Ta is very nidra," Linenweh replied. She finished her cup, and set it down. She picked up a crumpet, covering it in what tasted like blackberry jam, and ate it slowly. * It is very pleasant *  
  
At length, Thranduil stood, and spoke in a strong voice. "The festivities tonight are about to come to an end, but first I would like to hold a toast," He said in the commontongue because some men were present that did not know the complete elvish language. After all, Elves have all the time in the world to learn several languages, while men are very limited in years.  
  
He lifted his glass, and so did the hosts of the room. Linenweh and Legolas copied them. "This toast shall be dedicated to Linenweh, who has come here to wed my son Legolas. May Elendil shine strong on her," He said. With that he drained his cup of Lisse'yuln and sat. Legolas drained his cup, then, after hesitation, Linenweh followed.  
  
The guests began to leave and go back to their homes for the night. Legolas and Linenweh stayed with Thranduil for a while, and stood by him. Many elves came up to Linenweh and complimented her dress and her beauty. They congratulated Thranduil, which gave Linenweh sickening feelings.  
  
Finally it was time to go to bed, and Legolas led her back to her bed. Enloth was already there, warming her bed with hot coals in a metal pan. He bowed as Legolas and she entered, and then left.  
  
"Good noste, Linenweh, and aa' your kaimelea be nostale," Legolas said, once again interweaving the two languages. * Good night, Linenweh, and may your dreams be kind *  
  
"A' lle also," She replied, and smiled. Legolas admired her smile before he walked to the doorway. * To you also *  
  
"Amin shall," Legolas said, then shut her door. He walked to his own room, where he sat thinking before falling into dreams. Was Linenweh happy here? She did not look so cheerful during ada's toast. He bid his thoughts farewell, and closed his eyes.  
  
Linenweh stayed awake far longer. She thought of the dance, which had been very enjoyable, and up to the toast she forgot all of her worries. She had even enjoyed her dance with Legolas.  
  
Enloth walked in around 9 in the morning. He opened Linenweh's curtains and set down tea for her on her maple bed stand. The tea was very good, with honey mixed in from the nearby hives. "Milady, the Prince calls for you to come to the breakfast halls," He said.  
  
"Please, it makes me uncomfortable for one to call me a lady. Please, do call me Linenweh like an equal," She asked. "You are more than an equal, to me."  
  
"I shall try, mila---Linenweh," Enloth said with some difficulty. He smiled, bowed, and left her to get dressed. She found when she looked into her clothes chamber a nice green dress that looked like a leaf, almost. Gold and Silver chains made up a belt, and the cloth was very light, with actual mithril at the collar.  
  
Legolas was waiting in the breakfast hall, which was lit brightly by both candles and the sun. The table, which seated members of importance, was silent until Thranduil spoke to his son.  
  
"The horse yard is free," He told the prince. "How is it if you take Linenweh riding on the forest path?"  
  
"That is good. I shall," Legolas said. He hoped she liked to ride. Most elves did anyways. Linenweh entered the room in her stunning dress and sat next to Legolas.  
  
Legolas asked her right away, "Would it be enjoyable to you if we went riding?" He asked. He took a sip of tea, waiting for her answer.  
  
"That would be good," Linenweh, hoping her false cheerfulness was fooling the king and the prince. It seemed to be working so far.  
  
"Then let us finish, and we shall leave," Legolas said. Linenweh served herself some poached quail egg and some fresh herbal tea that made Mirkwood's chefs famous. Soon they were finished, and Legolas led her through the halls to the gates, which clanged hard behind them. After all, Thranduil had seen to it that only the ones meant to get out and in. Of course, Thranduil had seen to it that some servants and guards came with them.  
  
As they neared the stable, Linenweh and Legolas could smell the smell of animals and hay. When they entered, Linenweh was amazed to see how well behaved the horses were; they did not need stalls and were walking about without a thought of escape. In fact, all of the stalls were locked without horses inside of them.  
  
Legolas chose his usual mare; a majestic stallion with a dark coat, and what was very astonishing about it was its mane, which was pure white. It was not usual that a horse's mane did not match its coat. Even though it was a mare, a girl-horse, it made now difference in strength or speed. This horse was loyal to Legolas and extremely fast.  
  
Linenweh had no hard time choosing, for once she entered Legolas had told her, "The horse will choose you, Linenweh. Stay calm and be yourself, and the horse will choose you."  
  
Sure enough, a palomino trotted up to her, and after Linenweh stroked its forehead began to nuzzle into her shoulder. She laughed as the horse actually licked her face, which was not common at all.  
  
"Alas! This horse favors you! Ride it, go on. This horse is loyal, and it will need no reigns. Mount it normally, if you can, and use its mane for reigns," Legolas laughed.  
  
"Won't that hurt him? Or is it a her?" Linenweh asked. She could not tell, nor wanted to look.  
  
"This beauty is a mare, likewise mine. And no, horses have no feeling in their hair," Legolas explained as his horse trotted up beside her.  
  
Linenweh mounted the eager horse, and soon the company, (including Enloth, requested by Linenweh,several servants, several guards, Legolas and Linenweh.) set off along the forest path, making sure that Legolas and Linenweh had their space.  
  
"I wonder why that horse chose me?" Linenweh asked, having never had such a connection with a beast.  
  
"It is natural," Legolas said, "A horse knows who is good and who is bad, and it knows who will treat it well. My horse did not choose as fast as yours."  
  
"She is so pretty," Linenweh said, "Her hair is so golden, like the leaves of Lothlorien. Rivendell has one of these trees, only one, and we know not how it got there. In the trunk, however, is the emblem of the Lady Galadriel. We suspect that she gave it to us."  
  
"You can have her if you want. She is new. It is probably meant for you to have her anyways. She is the granddaughter of my mother's favorite horse, after all," Legolas said. This, somehow, made Linenweh feel unsettled.  
  
Suddenly in the woods, there came a rustle. On the upper trail a figure appeared, and the guards called to Legolas, "Sir, you should stay with us, for now." To this Legolas agreed, not wanting to risk the health of Linenweh.  
  
The guards formed a circle, gaurds on the outermost side, servants next, and then Legolas and Linenweh. Linenweh found this almost embarrassing. Legolas was just so used to it that he paid no heed.  
  
The figure up the road stayed where it was, until Legolas could see that it was either a man or elf; which one he could not tell. It looked as though he were cloaked entirely with a brown or black cloth. It was too dark to tell this feature either.  
  
Once they were in mere yards of the man, a guard gave a shout. Several other men clad completely in cloth with only their eyes showing had jumped onto the road. Linenweh was scared by now; she had never experienced such an event.  
  
"Aye! Who may you be, to walk in the lands of Mirkwood without the leave of the king?" A guard ventured to ask. Even as he spoke more and more of the cloaked figures sprang from the trees. By now, all of the servants and guards had unsheathed their swords or loaded their bow and arrows.  
  
One man, the first one, stood in front of the others. He did not speak, but did unsheathe his sword. The rest drew bows and arrows, the feathers on the end rustling. Soon both parties had stopped, and only the deep breathing of the horses could be heard.  
  
Suddenly, a man released an arrow, causing his bow to sing unpleasantly. The arrow struck a guard in the neck, which was unguarded. He let out a yell and slipped from his horse with blood dripping through the wound.  
  
Linenweh yelped. She was very frightened by then, and stayed by Legolas and Enloth. Soon it was an outright battle, and the bows of Mirkwood and the strangers sang. Swords gleamed brightly, some actually shining. Those must have been forged with magic, and it warns its owner from danger by a glimmer or shudder.  
  
Soon, three horses had fallen in front of Linenweh, so she guided her horse in another direction. The fell riders leaped up, some grabbing their bows, some grabbing their swords. One of the riders did not get up. He was dead.  
  
Only one of the men had fallen of the Dark, which Linenweh had mentally named them. They were indeed dark men.  
  
One arrow, one fateful arrow flew toward Legolas. He yelled as it came toward him, and suddenly, it seemed to Linenweh, time slowed. She saw in those slow seconds, the arrow flying through the air. Enloth on his horse jumping in front of him . . . A cry of pain . . . . And then time snapped back to normal.  
  
"Enloth!" Linenweh screamed, jumping off of her horse. "No!" The arrow had struck him full on his chest. His unguarded chest. Blood began to leak from the new wound.  
  
"I'll be okay, Linenweh," Enloth struggled to say. "You need to run -- - try to leave. Go!"  
  
Linenweh shook her head. "No, I can't leave you." Enloth looked into her eyes weakly, letting out a small cry of pain. Then he took her face in his hands.  
  
"Enloth, you must come with me, you have to," Linenweh said.  
  
"No, I can't, and I won't. You have to leave here, before it is too late." Enloth said.  
Linenweh began to cry, and she nodded. Her tears dripped down her face. Then she put her hands on his face, too. She stared at him a while, shocked already by what she was about to do. Linenweh took a deep breath and kissed him deeply on his soft lips.  
  
Legolas had been watching the entire scene on his horse, guarded from the firing of arrows by several servants. And as he watched her kiss Enloth, he found that it hurt more than his mother's death. Because that kiss was true and deep, and not just a pity sign. "You love him," Legolas said.  
  
Linenweh looked up. "Yes, Legolas. I do. I never asked to be brought to your castle. You are a friend to me. But I do no love you."  
  
"Legolas! Ride! Go! I will guard you! I will have someone else help Linenweh! Come," A servant said, and after Legolas stared without expression at Linenweh, he nodded and turned, riding away from the raging battle.  
  
Linenweh was yanked up from the ground, but not by a servant. "Linenweh!" Enloth shouted weakly as he slipped slowly from consciousness.  
  
"Come quietly, and you will not be harmed," A gruff voice said as a sword was pressed to her neck. She gulped, and tried to keep her neck as far away as possible from the blade as a cloaked man bound her hands. Several attempts were made by guards to save her, but none were successful. Linenweh was splattered with blood of various soldiers as she was led away.  
  
Enloth was picked up from the ground, and the arrow was removed." You were not supposed to harm the prince!" Her captor said to a Dark archer.  
  
They thought that Enloth was the prince! "Sorry, milord. Let us get him to the healers at our realm," The archer replied, clearly nervous. He brought out a bottle, and covered the wound in it. Enloth screamed from the searing pain, which told Linenweh that he was at least alive.  
  
"He had better be fine, or it will be your head, not just mine! And I will see to that!" Linenweh's captor replied. She was thrown on top of a tall, dark horse, and she was blindfolded. The horse began to ride away as she, somehow, was hit on the head, and slipped from the real world.  
  
*Sappy ending of her POV *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~~*~*  
  
Legolas rode far without showing any signs of emotion. He was nearly home when he realized that the other servants were not following him. "Where is Linenweh?"  
  
The servant looked around and gasped. "I do not know! I thought they were behind us!"  
  
"Then either she has been taken or killed. We cannot go back," Legolas said. The servant looked astonished at Legolas's decision, but knew better than to object.  
  
They rode on, at full speed, back to the palace, and Legolas worried not of what had happened to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Thanks for the reviews, and I'll write more soon! This is 7 pages long, joy! * Fingers hurt* 


End file.
